


Born Again

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [22]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Born Again

"I'll never look at origami the same way," Mulder comments through puffs of breath.

Scully takes a moment to respond. She knows what he's talking about; she's become an expert in the randomness of his communication habits. It's more of a stunned silence. "That's what you got out of that case?"

They're coming to the end of their run. Mulder used to run at a track near his house, but Scully invited him on her route one day, and now he prefers to run with her. The trail by her neighbourhood offers nicer scenery and slightly varied terrain. He had been thinking about their last case the entire run, but his mind kept returning to the origami. "Well," he begins, slowing to a walk, "the whole reincarnation thing didn't come as that much of a surprise to me honestly. But the fact that she took up his origami project where he left off is just fascinating."

Scully walks beside him, working harder with her shorter legs to keep up with him. She takes out her pony tail and redoes it, gathering up the strands that loosened during their run. "It is fascinating," she allows.

Mulder looks at her, surprised she agrees with him. "You missed some," he tells her, reaching out to pick at a few strands that have clumped together and are clinging to the sweat on her neck. He peels them away carefully and holds them until she takes them from him, redoing the pony tail again. 

"Thanks. My sister used to do origami," she muses. "I just never saw the point."

"Eye of the beholder, and all that," he smirks.

"I guess."

"There's no accounting for taste," he adds. "As my mom would say."

She raises her eyebrows, but nods, "Okay," she allows. Mulder rarely mentions his mother, but whenever he does, there seems to be a note of bitterness to whatever he says. 

They walk in silence for a minute before Mulder turns to her. "Do you think your sister would agree to be hypnotized?" he asks, unable to hide his amusement at Scully's automatic eye roll.

Shaking her head, she gives him a light punch on the arm before taking off in the direction of her apartment.

"Wait up," he shouts, laughing. "I was just kidding," he assures her, running to catch up.


End file.
